Fire blankets have been in use for many years and are typically made of chemically treated wool or fiberglass. These blankets are most often found in commercial kitchens and can be used to help put out a fire (e.g., a kitchen grease fire) as well as to protect a person entrapped in a fire. Fire blankets come in a wide range of sizes, e.g., from about 3′ square for small kitchen fires to 5′×7′ for larger fires or personal protection.
Another type of fire blanket is the conventional soldering blanket. This blanket is a cloth, usually dry, averaging less than 12″-16″ square and is designed to afford protection from flame damage during fabrication and repair procedures. Current designs require grommets or staples for positioning, are cumbersome (˜½″ thick), and cannot be subjected to a sustained direct, continuous flame. Previously soldered joints, heat sensitive valves, etc. are typically not protected and the soldering space is often times damaged.
Fire blankets can also be used for fire shelters. There shelters are designed as a last resort to protect firefighters, usually fighting wildfires. Fire blankets in this setting are typically thin sheets of reflective material. The reflective sheets are much lighter than commercial fire blankets, but suffer from their inability to protect a firefighter from extreme heat or flame contact.
Fiberglass like other ceramic material is non-flammable, does not absorb moisture and is non-microbial. Alone, fiberglass has the ability to withstand 2000° F. of direct flame penetration; above this, the glass fibers begin softening, holes start to form, and the material degrades. Thus, fiberglass itself is not a particularly effective as a fire blanket, particularly as a solder blanket or as a fire shelter. Attempts have been made to enhance the flame retardant qualities of fiberglass. For example, US Patent Publication 2012/03115457 describes a fiberglass-vermiculite thermal insulation.
With fire blankets having so many applications, it would be beneficial to develop a blanket that can withstand high temperatures, is easy to use in small locations, and could reflect enough heat to protect firefighters who are caught in harm's way.